Trío
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: MakoHaru. Makoto está en una relación con Haru, pero no recuerda haber aceptado estar en relación (en un trío, de hecho), con una piscina.


**Claim: **Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **09. Azul

* * *

**Trío.**

Makoto toma conciencia de sus sentimientos por Haru un día en que caminan bajo la lluvia, después de clases. Siempre han estado juntos y para él es natural verlo a su lado, pero esa tarde se da cuenta de que no siempre será así y el catalizador es el simple hecho de ver a su mejor amigo sosteniendo su propia sombrilla, mientras la lluvia acaricia de manera espasmódica sus brazos.

Antes, cuando eran pequeños, podían compartir una sombrilla sin problema. Normalmente una prestada por la madre de Makoto, que los arropaba como si fueran sus hijos con impermeables amarillos, les prestaba una sola sombrilla con el dibujo de un delfín y los dejaba salir a jugar, no sin antes proferir algunas advertencias. Ahora, Haru tiene su propia sombrilla, de un color azul liso, profundo como el mar. Ya no lleva impermeable, pero se ciñe la chaqueta de la secundaria lo mejor que puede. Pero lo más importante: ya no va a su lado, ambos sosteniendo la misma sombrilla por los laberínticos caminos de la ciudad.

Algún día, ya ni siquiera estará a su lado con o sin sombrilla y el pensamiento lo atraviesa, porque no quiere que sea así. Makoto quiere estar siempre al lado de Haru. ¿Si eso es amor? No lo sabe. En ese entonces tiene 14 años y la partida de Rin es aún reciente. De lo que sí está seguro es de su deseo: no quiere apartarse de él.

—Pronto terminará la época de lluvia —comenta, para romper el silencio en donde la lluvia es la única música de fondo. Una canción olvidada de su infancia—. ¿No es eso genial, Haru-chan?

—Hmm —dice Haruka, dándose la vuelta para encararlo y apartando a la vez la sombrilla, de manera que varias gotas de lluvia resbalan por su rostro. Está fría y la sensación empeora si se le suma el viento helado que ha comenzado a soplar. Aún así, Makoto ve a su mejor amigo cerrar el paraguas azul y guardarlo dentro de su mochila, permitiendo que la lluvia lo empape en cuestión de segundos.

—Haru-chan, ¿qué haces? Pescarás un resfriado —dice Makoto, pero sus intentos por meter un poco de sentido común en la cabeza de su amigo pasan desapercibidos y Haruka sigue caminando, disfrutando de la lluvia y de cómo golpea su rostro de manera inclemente, con dedos de caricias frías—. Oh, vamos —pide, tratando de forzarlo a entrar bajo la protección de su sombrilla, a lo que Haru responde apartándose cada vez más—. ¿Quieres enfermarte, Haru-chan?

Súplicas, argumentos, amenazas, todo es inservible y Haru llega a casa escurriendo, dejando huellas oscuras en el piso de madera y un potente olor a humedad. Es probable que a cualquier amigo _normal_ llegue a molestarle eventualmente el tener que cuidar de alguien tan poco razonable, tan misterioso en ocasiones, pero Makoto atesora esos momentos. No le importa hacer de mamá preocupada, en ausencia de la de Haru. Ni de padre estricto, dada la situación.

—Te prepararé un baño caliente —dice Makoto, asomándose a la cocina para encontrar a su mejor amigo sacando cosas del refrigerador para preparar la cena. Siempre diligente, quizá hasta el punto de la obsesión—. Sino te enfermarás.

—Gracias.

Makoto puede conformarse con eso, por ahora.

.

En el verano de su primer año en preparatoria, Makoto ya está seguro de lo que siente. Y su confesión, como muchas otras cosas relacionadas con Haruka, resulta extraña. Sucede el mismo día en que tienen que entregar sus formularios para unirse a un club y Makoto se da cuenta de que Haruka no ha entregado uno, uniéndose en silencio a las personas del club de _regreso a casa_.

—Formemos un club de natación —dice Makoto, cuando le pregunta a Haruka porqué no se ha unido a un club y éste le responde que no hay uno en el que esté interesado—. Podemos reclutar miembros, no es muy difícil. Será como en los viejos tiempos, con Rin y Nagisa, ¿recuerdas?

—No, está bien —dice Haruka y sus ojos se desvían de la ventana hacia su rostro, como para transmitirle la seriedad de su decisión—. Ya dejé de nadar de manera competitiva, así que no importa.

—¿De verdad? ¡Pero si a Haru-chan le gusta mucho nadar! ¿No es cierto? ¿O ya no te gusta nadar, Haru-chan? —Makoto no puede explicarse el cambio en su amigo, la manera en la que dejó de nadar en su primer año en secundaria sin dar explicación alguna, un cambio que todos aseguraron sería pasajero pero que se ha mantenido, así como su tendencia a tomar baños largos o usar su traje de baño bajo la ropa, a pesar de su afirmación.

—Me gusta —dice Haruka y sus palabras no son necesarias. Makoto puede ver el brillo en sus ojos ante la mención de la palabra _nadar_. Aún así no lo hace, pero tampoco le explica porqué. ¿Hay más misterios por resolver? ¿Qué otras cosas han cambiado?

—¿Y yo, Haru-chan? ¿Yo te gusto? —Haruka se toma su tiempo para responder y Makoto no se permite tener esperanzas, a pesar de que cree haber visto de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos. Su padre a veces le dice que es un conformista, demasiado bueno, tanto que sus hermanos se aprovechan de él. Pero en verdad, Makoto es feliz con cualquier cosa, podría conformarse con el silencio, hacer como que nada nunca pasó. Eso piensa antes de que Haruka le responda, después de lo que le parece una eternidad.

—Sí —dice y aunque Makoto no responde inmediatamente, sí se siente orgulloso por haber peleado por algo que quiere, como hacían cuando eran niños y participaban en competencias, incluso extraoficiales, entre ellos, a veces en el mar.

—Tú a mí también, Haru-chan.

Mucho.

.

Salir en citas no es muy diferente a cuando lo hacían como amigos y después de un tiempo, la situación desespera a Makoto. No es que Haruka sea distraído, aunque ciertamente da esa impresión al no entablar conversación con nadie que no se acerque primero y responder casi siempre con monosílabos. Sin embargo, Makoto lo conoce mejor: sabe de su dedicación a las cosas que realmente le importan, las pequeñas obsesiones de su mente abstraída.

Pero si no es distracción, le da miedo pensar que sea desinterés.

—¿Haru-chan? —dice Makoto el día en que deciden dar un paseo por la playa, lo que seguramente terminará en Haruka desnudándose a la menor provocación y negándose a salir del agua después de una hora.

—¿Qué sucede, Makoto? ¿Estás enojado? Lo entendería —dice Haruka, demostrándole que sí está atento a su alrededor pese a que su apariencia lo traicione. Pero Makoto no se refiere al hecho de que Haruka haya llegado 15 minutos tarde, cosa habitual en él, incluso antes de empezar a salir.

—Vamos a tomarnos de las manos —dice Makoto y solo cuando Haru asiente, entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, aunque si tiene que decir la verdad, tampoco es muy diferente de cuando eran amigos. Sin embargo, tiene más libertades que cuando sólo eran amigos y aprovechándose de ellas, no duda en acariciar los dedos de Haruka, recorrer las líneas de la palma, explorar la longitud de los dedos y a su vez tocar las yemas, que están un poco arrugadas—. ¿Haru-chan? Te quedaste más tiempo del que deberías en la bañera, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Por eso llegaste tarde, ¿verdad? ¡Te hará daño! El agua se enfriará y te enfermarás. Cielo santo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Estaré bien —dice Haruka y podría tener razón, dado que nunca le ha pasado nada a pesar de sus extraños hábitos—. Y deja el chan, ya estoy muy grande para eso.

—Lo haré si me prometes que dejarás de flotar en la bañera por horas —dice Makoto, adoptando ese tono enfadado que sólo le destina a sus hermanos menores cuando se han metido en problemas.

—No lo haré.

—Entonces yo tampoco.

—Ya te cansarás —pronostica Haruka—. Pero lo siento por llegar tarde.

—Bueno, ya veremos quién se cansa más rápido, Haru-chan —dice Makoto, que no sabe la gran batalla que le espera contra un hábito que apareció aproximadamente en el tiempo en que Haruka dejó el equipo de natación de la secundaria—. Mientras, ¿quieres nadar un poco en el mar?

Makoto no se sorprende cuando a la mención de _nadar_, Haruka se deshace de su ropa y echa a correr por la playa, dejando sus huellas en la arena como un camino a seguir. Están en una relación, apenas empezando y las cosas no son fáciles, Makoto lo sabe, pero a veces piensa que si hay un famoso _tercero en discordia_, ya perdió ante él. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede luchar contra Haruka y su obsesión por la natación cuando él también la comparte, aunque sea un poco?

.

Cuando Rin regresa de Australia, el miedo se vuelve real. Rin es un amigo preciado, pero siempre fue más cercano a Haruka y su regreso remueve cosas que él ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Haruka dejó de nadar competitivamente al dañar a Rin. Rin, a su vez, dejó de hacerlo porque creyó que nunca sería tan bueno como Haruka. Sus lazos son fuertes y él los ve estrecharse conforme pasan los días; incluso crean un club de natación para competir contra él.

Makoto ve a Haruka tratando de alcanzar a un viejo amigo y no puede decir que no está asustado, incluso un poco celoso de que los cambios los elicite otra persona, hasta entonces un fantasma en sus vidas. Una buena memoria, nada más. Makoto no puede evitar acordarse de ese día bajo la lluvia, rodeado por la certeza de que Haru-chan no estaría para siempre con a él.

—Es mi amigo —dice Haruka, cuando Makoto le pregunta sobre sus sentimientos por Rin—. Quiero ayudarlo. No sé cómo.

—No lo harás si sigues perdiendo contra él.

—No lo hago a propósito.

—Lo haces, porque te importa, Haru-chan. Te conozco, tanto, que a veces pienso que ignoro los aspectos más importantes y Rin-chan es uno de ellos.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Lo hago —dice Makoto—. Por eso mismo lo digo. Sé cuánto te importan tus amigos, Haru-chan. Sé lo que haces por ellos, lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar. Y, ¿sabes, Haru-chan? Respetaré lo que decidas.

—Ya decidí y estaré bien —dice Haruka y sólo para asegurarse de que su mensaje quede claro, pues Makoto siempre ignora sus argumentos, pensando que lleva la voz lógica cuando se trata de su bienestar, no duda en darle un beso como para sellar un pacto secreto.

_Nunca elegí. Ya te tenía a ti_.

.

La obsesión de Haru por nadar no mengua ni siquiera después de que el asunto con Rin esté solucionado. Ahora, incluso tiene más razones para pasar el tiempo en la piscina, pues ha recuperado a su rival y amigo de antaño, que, emulando su obsesión, no duda en retarlo siempre que tiene oportunidad, a una carrera.

Makoto supone que no hay nada que pueda hacer y tiene que admitir que, después de hacer a un lado todas sus preocupaciones, rodeado tanto de viejos como nuevos amigos, también disfruta mucho del agua. De nadar sin preocupación alguna, del sabor a cloro en la boca (tanto suya como de Haru), de las competencias de relevo y de tener a Rin de vuelta, al que le hace mucha gracia todavía que esté saliendo con Haru, llamando a su relación _imposible_ debido a la naturaleza más bien libre de Haru.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás saliendo con él? —pregunta una tarde, en la que Haru se niega a salir de la piscina de la escuela, a pesar de que son vacaciones y si alguien los encuentra tendrán muchos problemas—. A mí más bien me parece que está en una relación bastante pasional con el agua. ¿No se desnuda siempre que la ve? Apuesto a que no hace eso contigo. Mala suerte, Makoto.

Mala suerte, es cierto. Makoto nunca consintió estar también en relación con una piscina, pero Rin sólo tiene razón a medias. Haru no está en una relación con la piscina, sino con el agua y Makoto puede aceptar e incluso compartir en cierta medida ese amor. Por lo que, para demostrarlo, también se quita la ropa y no duda en saltar hacia la piscina, que lo recibe con brazos fríos.

Ahora, ha llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo, quizá también con Haru.

Siempre serán los tres: Haru-chan, el agua y él.

**FIN.**


End file.
